The present invention relates to a fan unit for a heat exchanger, in particular a radiator, of a motor vehicle.
More specifically the invention relates to a fan unit for a heat exchanger, of the type comprising: a plate-like support structure, or shroud, which has a main opening defining a passage for a flow of air for ventilating the heat exchanger; and an electric fan mounted on the support structure or shroud and arranged in the region of the main opening to induce the flow of air through the main opening. The fan includes an electric drive motor and an impeller connected to the motor. The plate-like support structure or shroud has a top side intended to extend at a small distance from a horizontal cross-member of the heat exchanger or the motor vehicle, so that an interspace is defined between them.
Part of the air flow produced by the electric fan escapes through the aforementioned interspace during operation and this adversely affects the overall efficiency of the fan unit.
Thus there is a desire for a fan unit which mitigates the above drawback of known fan units or at least provides a useful alternative.